Problem: Find $\lfloor |-4.2| \rfloor + |\lfloor -4.2 \rfloor|$.
Answer: $\lfloor |{-4.2}| \rfloor = \lfloor 4.2 \rfloor = 4$ because the greatest integer less than $4.2$ is $4$. $|\lfloor -4.2 \rfloor|= |{-5}| = 5$ because the greatest integer less than $-4.2$ is $-5$. Therefore, the answer is $ 4 + 5 = \boxed{9}.$